Miz
Miz (Real name Shawn) is one of the few Egotisticalish rpers......where he forms an ego trifecta with Coco and Troy xD RP Characters and Rankings-''' '''TV-Robert/Mike/Kane Michaels-9th Tv2 Zach-11th TDIsolation- Tori Roxane-9th TDInvasion-Miz Mizarian-Host TDMaximum4- Levin Hawke: 1st place! Total VIctory: Miz was a man called Robert in this rp where he was originally a member and the team captain of the Screaming Gophers.....where he led his team to multiple victories that included but weren't limited to an auction challenge that will be tied in with the next rp mentioned. After the teams were dissolved Robert got emotional and changed his name to Mike and lost a majority of challenges to Mr. Perfect, James, who he faced in an endurance style tiebreaker after a mafia challenge....and lost. Miz also became Scott's pet racoon Jerry. Total Drama Invasion: Miz was Miz in this rp (also hbk and velvet) Where he hosted a survivor/endurance based rp. As Duncan (coco) became more and more of a threat Miz became increasingly annoyed but he then proceeded to get arrested on TDIsolation so HBK became the new male host.....But in the final 5 HBK quit after all of the final 5 got pissed/confused. In the finale Velvet (Miz) revealed that it was going to be based on Survivor and Endurance which led to an exciting finale where Duncan (Coco) won after coming back from a 1-12 deficit. Total Drama Isolation: Miz was Tori in this rp, where Tori did little and didnt get far. Total Drama Isolation 2: Same as Isolation except replace Tori with Crush Total Victory 2: Miz was Zach in this rp, based off a video game.....that suprisingly a video game freak Miz didn't know....Miz was placed on the noobs team but was eliminated before the merge. TDM4: (get ready for my awesome editing skillz <.<) Miz was Levin Hawke in this rp.....where he was a long lost triplet to Devin and Kevin. He was originally on Team Alpha along with Goten, Hiro, Rain, and another triplet in Devin. Although originally brought in as a replacement Levin proved to be voting fodder. That is until he formed a secret aliance that involved his triplet bros and Goten...When team alpha lost 2 in a row the aliance proved to be working when they booted the Popular MISTA Hiro, and then the tough opponent, Rain. when the merge occured the "guys" alliance proceeded to boot off random people that irked any member. when it came down to the final 6 it was :The triplets, Low Ki, Anderson, and Goten. In a musical challenge Low Ki won and Troy said that they would have to vote 2 people off and in a vote 3-3-2-2, Anderson and Goten got the ax and the final 4 were the triplets and Low Ki. In the final 4 challenge Devin managed to win the TDM4 trivia being a TDM series freak, and by complete accident he saved Levin as Low ki and Kevin ended up having to face at temple. After Kevin was sent home Levin competed in a talent competition for an advantage (1 point) in the finale challenge. Levin decided to make a parody of Hero by Skillet and managed to get the advantage. While Devin mainly faded into the background Low Ki and Levin competed in a hotly contested finale which ended with Levin winning, largely in part due to help from Vicky. He won a piece of string, but also symbolically the honor of being the last TDM champ. There was some backlash due to viewers thinking that Vicky actually did all the work and won it for Levin, and they realize that Levin actually voted her out. But they fail to realize that he did so cuz Goten asked and that Vicky originally supported Devin until Vicky realized that Levin had no support and she decided to be his lone rooter. My top 5 DN/CTL friends *'1.) Kira- She's one of if not the most epic person here' *2.)Bomby-Cuz he can dancd dance dance dance dance *3.)Troy-He's an epic ninja and he has the magic in him *4.) Steve-He's my idol :DDDDDDDDDDD *5.) Tori-When she isn't brbing she's awesome <.< A-Z List (Thanks tori) A-Awesome (duh) B-Be Miz C-Coco (is awesome) D-Dummy E-Ego F-Fusion G-G2G (yeah he does this all the time h-Handsome I-Icabod (?) Crane J- Joe K-Kendall (me and her were friends before either of us started rp'ing) L-Loser M-Mike N-Nvasion O-OH NO!!!!! P-Pancakes Q-Quiet tori R-Really tori, you cant speak? <.< S-Speak tori T-Tori U-U know it! V-Version 2.0 W-Wrestling X-Xtreme! Y-Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo.....Yo Z-ZackT2010 (im not calling you bye zack)